


雪花，咖啡，子弹

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: 特工au
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 6





	雪花，咖啡，子弹

加贺美看着监视器里的天道，那人站在暗巷里的路灯下，等着今晚上任务对象现身。天道裹得很严实，加贺美只能看见那人呼出的热气飘入雪花间。  
加贺美并不喜欢在冬天出任务，再简单的也不行，待在冬天的铁皮箱子里跟落入冰窟似的，他想念家里开了几道口子的真皮沙发，暖炉里柴木上还烧着的橘红色的火。而他盖着毛毯，坐在粘上柴木灰烬的电视机前，继续看无聊的肥皂剧。或者到天道家里，蹭一下那位无所不能的特工做的大餐，再在天道家里过上一夜，缓解一下他无处释放的孤单感。作为特工，加贺美并没有什么交心的朋友，天道倒是个例外。  
加贺美喜欢天道的床，他总觉得天道的床比自己的舒服，不太软，也不太硬，刚刚适合疲倦的人躺下做一个美梦。还有床上软乎乎的抱枕，加贺美喜欢抱着它，那上面总有太阳留下的温暖。有时候加贺美半梦半醒，他会感受到天道指尖在落在他脖颈上，然后再往上移，摸着他的耳根。加贺美睁开眼睛，视线是模糊的，没法看清那人俊俏的面庞。然后天道低下头，在他干涩的唇间落下一个吻。  
“睡吧，还早呢。”天道会这样说，加贺美回忆着那个熟悉的场景出了神。  
你在想什么！加贺美小声提醒自己，努力将注意力转向屏幕里，但却无济于事。  
加贺美想起他每次在天道床上醒来时，天道早就离开了留下了一半的空床，而那里会放着最简单的早餐，像是面包以及牛奶，除了这些之外托盘里还会有关于任务的文件，于是加贺美只好一边无奈地审阅着任务的大致内容，一边喝下他最不喜欢的饮料之一。  
加贺美喜欢喝咖啡，什么辅料也不加的那种，那浓烈的苦味能让他清醒。可他的咖啡因摄取量远不如以前了。他想起他最初与天道见面的那一天，他跟他问好，而那人什么话也没说，先是上下打量会儿加贺美，再扫了一眼他桌上成堆的小包咖啡粉，径直走向他的工作桌，将那堆咖啡粉扫进了垃圾桶。  
这个开场也太恶劣了，加贺美一边喝着手边早就凉了的咖啡一边想着，他能和天道搭档那么久简直是奇迹，而现在他和天道的关系更加复杂，他不仅是他的搭档，还是他的床伴。至于恋人，加贺美并不认为他是天道的恋人。  
加贺美往下按了按挂在耳边的通讯器，让话筒离嘴唇更近，然后将漏出耳机外的耳廓再次塞了进去，虽然并没有什么作用，他又没法冲出那面玻璃屏幕，把天道给捞进来，但是这会让他更加安心。  
加贺美永远是最担心天道的那个，那人每次出任务时那些不要命的做法总会把坐在黑箱子里的加贺美吓出一身冷汗，如果再这样下去，他真的不想跟天道一起出任务了，毕竟，哪个人的心脏有这种承受力？  
加贺美曾经不知道他以前队友是怎么受得住他这种做法的，于是他就去问了，但是那些人答案都出奇一致。  
“那可是天道总司啊。为他担心还不如为自己担心呢。他哪可能失败呢？”  
加贺美不喜欢这个答复。  
加贺美还沉浸在自己的思绪中，突然听见了耳机里的沙沙声，通讯器上红色指示灯变成绿色的时候，沙沙声被天道的呼吸声所替代，但是他没有说话。  
“怎么了天道？”于是加贺美打破了沉默。  
“你今天晚上太安静了。”天道回答道  
“有吗？我难道不是一直这样安静吗？”加贺美明知故问，他知道自己在任务开始前总会特别紧张地说一大段无关紧要的话。从吃了什么，到组织里的八卦，还有自己在看的电视剧内容，总之和任务八竿子打不着边。  
天道轻笑了一声，便不再理会他。  
加贺美看着钟表上的时针与分针，已经到了任务对象应该出现的时刻，但那人迟迟不出现。  
“天道，小心点。”加贺美觉得有点不对劲，他的直觉告诉他这次任务并没有那么简单。  
“怎么，你怕我今天晚上回不来了？”天道说道，同时往镜头那边看了一眼。加贺美知道天道在另一边是看不见他。但是在黑白屏幕上的天道，分明是直视着他的眼睛说出的这句话。加贺美撇会头去，缩进大衣里，不知道自己脸上泛上了红晕。  
“我可不想你今天晚上回来。看着点前面，别说了。”加贺美顶嘴道。  
“可你在床上总是黏着我不放。”  
“天道！”还没等加贺美把那些责怪的句子说出来，他看见了在黑暗之中的影子，任务对象终于出现了，是个大个子。  
“他来了。”加贺美将自己的声音压低，提醒道。  
“我看见了。”天道回答道。  
加贺美屏息凝神，试图从那个大个子身上获取一点有用的信息。这本来是一场交易，但是那人手上什么也没有拿，两只手放在荷包里，加贺美从其中一个监视器屏幕里，他扔认出了从荷包里突出来的手枪轮廓。还没等加贺美提醒天道，那人就将手枪指向了天道。  
然后下一秒所有监视器的屏幕都变成了不停闪动白色雪花。  
“天道，天道！你还能听得到吗？”  
但是天道没有回答他，一声枪响之后，通讯器指示灯的绿色也变成了红色。  
加贺美扯下耳机站了起来，身后的椅子倒在地上，发出了沉重的撞击声。可就像那声音不存在一般，加贺美只是盯着屏幕，仿佛它们下一秒就能恢复正常。加贺美觉得自己在发抖，但他不知道是寒冷还是恐慌所引起的，或许两者皆有。  
过了许久加贺美才回过神，他弯下腰，从桌底最里处拿出了一件长柱状的物品。那是一把狙击枪。枪身上到处都是磨损的痕迹。他已经很久没有碰这把枪了。加贺美原本也是与天道相同的特工，因为发生了各种各样的事，他放弃了那个身份。加贺美还记得那天，他把自己曾用过的武器锁在了一间废弃房屋里，除了他谁也找不到那间屋子，它被层层的密林所掩盖，而又不存在于任何地图上。屋子是作为他最后的去处而存在的，是加贺美最后的庇护所。加贺美本想将这把枪一同丢弃，但是最后他犹豫了，因为他也保证不了会不会有特殊情况的发生。如果不是迫不得已，他永远不想拿起这把枪。  
这件事他甚至没有告诉天道。  
加贺美把狙击枪放入了黑色袋子里，以防万一，他随手将桌上的匕首塞进了小腿上的护具里。这把匕首本不属于加贺美。它是天道的赠礼，加贺美还记得自己当初百般拒绝，但怎样都没有推掉这个赠礼。  
“拿着吧，你总有一天会用上。”那是当时天道对他说的话。

加贺美打开了车门，扑面而来的风，呼啸着，雪花卷入其中打着旋。加贺美脸上沾满了白色的雪粒，他将其抹净。雪花在他脸上融化成了水，水冰冷得让加贺美觉得有些刺痛。他抬起头，房屋鳞次栉比地排在一起，小巷夹在之间，盲点更是数不胜数。加贺美叹了口气，这地方根本不适合狙击，而且他也不知道自己是否还记得那些技巧。  
加贺美勉强找到一栋视野较好的公寓楼，顺着消防梯爬了上去。雪越下越大，加贺美只想从雪雾中看清前面的路，便没有注意到扶手上的缺口。他的手掌被割伤了，鲜血不停地往外涌出，那突入其来的疼痛感让他的意识更加清醒。血滴落在白色的雪中，那痕迹分明是留给敌人的线索，但加贺美也没法止住血，只能稍微按住伤口，让血流失得不那么快。  
他现在完全是敌人手到擒拿的猎物。加贺美只希望他的运气够好，能够一下子找到目标并将他击毙。但是最好的情况是天道早就脱身了。  
或许他心中最好的情况才是事件最有可能的走向。说到底加贺美并不明白那个人是否真的需要自己，毕竟他的担心，只是自己的一厢情愿罢了。  
加贺美想起了那个夜晚，他们才经历完一场激烈的性事，那人就连在床笫间也像一匹饮血的狼，或多或少的会在加贺美麦色的肌肤上留下印记，但加贺美也不介意，疼痛对于他来说本是家常便饭。  
加贺美赤裸着上身坐在被弄得乱七八糟的床单上，浴室里的水声还没有停，他就看着门里天道的影子发愣。加贺美还记得自己他紧拥住天道，双臂搭在那人的背脊上，手划过他的肋骨，他触摸到了那人皮肤上不平整的一块，在之上又是几道结痂的伤口。透过眼前的水雾，在翻腾的情欲间，他瞥见一条深色的疤痕攀附在天道的锁骨间，强行卡在那之中。在加贺美的思绪飘到其他地方之前，天道研磨过那最敏感的一点，快感的酥麻让他的手指扣紧掌心。他闭上了眼睛，任由自己在天道怀里软成一滩泥。  
“在想什么呢，加贺美。”天道从浴室里走了出来，而加贺美还沉浸在那欲望的细枝末节中，直到天道开口，他才将视线从天道身上移开，涨红了脸。加贺美没有回答天道，倒进了床铺中，背对着那个人，但是他还是忍不住偷偷地看向天道，那人随意将衬衫套在身上，白色的料子之下，能隐约看见那些伤疤像缠绕在天道的背上的藤条。  
加贺美只在天道睡着之后看过它们的全貌，他也不曾问过那些伤疤是怎样来的，他也无法想象一个伤痕累累的天道。在加贺美与天道成为搭档前，他查阅过天道的资料，那人有很长一段空白期，没有人知道他那段时间干了什么，就突然有一天就凭空消失了。  
加贺美躲在透着一点暖黄灯光的被子里这样想着，然后他听见了天道的脚步声，那人走了过来，又将床的另一半占据。他撩开遮住加贺美脸的被子，揉弄着垂在加贺美耳边的发梢。  
加贺美按下了天道的手，坐了起来，他亲吻过天道锁骨间深色的疤痕，脸埋进他的肩头问道：“天道，你有没有想过自己遇上危险怎么办。”  
无论多危险的情况我也能应付。”天道回答道。  
“如果，我是说如果，是那种连你都没法逃脱的危险呢？”加贺美侧过头，对上了天道的视线，他从那深邃的瞳孔之中什么也窥探不见。天道发丝扫过加贺美的鼻尖，微卷起的发尾还没有干透，好几滴水珠落在了加贺美的脸庞上。  
天道抹开了那些水珠，然后看着加贺美微笑着问道：“那你会来救我吗？”  
当然会，加贺美本该这样回答，但是就像有什么卡在了喉咙里让他发不出声。天道看着他那副找不出答案有点慌张的样子，继续说道  
“加贺美，你要知道，对我来说并没有那种如果。”


End file.
